


HBIC: Head Boss In Charge:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: HBIC Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Beach Sex, Beaches, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Biting, Blindfolds, Blood, Blood and Gore, Body Worship, Bondage, Children, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Consensual, Couch Sex, Couches, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Daughters, Day At The Beach, Dinner, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominance, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Flogging, Friendship, Gender or Sex Swap, General, Gunplay, Gunshot Wounds, Happy, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Licking, Love Bites, Major Character Injury, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Office, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Restaurants, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Rough Sex, Sad, Sadstuck, Sex, Sexual Content, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Shower Sex, Showers, Sons, Spanking, Surgery, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Vacation, Whipping, Workplace, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danni & Steve fight for being boss in their relationship, & dominance, Who will come out on top?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This starts my series!!!!*





	1. Part One: Prologue:

*Summary: Danni & Steve fight for being boss in their relationship, & dominance, Who will come out on top?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts my series!!!!*

 

Detective Danielle "Danni" Williams was loving her life in Hawaii, She is a successful restaurateur, & she was doing **_Five-O_** part time, or when she is available to be in the field, or to consult. She has a six karat ring on her finger, making her the most desirable woman, & hated of all of the islands, But she doesn't let it bother her. She knows that Steve is hers, & hers alone.

 

One particular night, She was wearing a revealing, & plunging black dress, as her uniform of choice for that night. Things are pretty good, & Steve arrived to help, But, He has no idea that his fiancée might be pregnant, & her hormones are going wonky on her, when he came near her, she took a whiff of his sexy new cologne, that he was wearing. She was done for, She took him to the **_Supply Room_** , So, They can have a "quickie", & be back to work, as soon as they were done.

 

She cupped him roughly through his dress trousers, like the way he wants, She snuck her hand down his pants, She made him harder, & had her way with him, with her mouth. He came with a shout, & he went right down her throat, she took every last drop of his precious semen, & she loves to tease him, while she is like this.

 

"What the hell was that ?", He asked in shock, Danni simply said, "Mmm, You tasted so good to me, & I just had to do it", as she licked a wet stripe up his beautiful cock, & bathed his balls too. She patted them teasingly, & helped him fix himself up, & headed back to the floor, Before they do that, She nibbles on an earlobe, & said seductively whispering to him this, "I am not wearing an panties under this dress, **_Stud_** ", He moaned, as she placed his hands under her dress, He squeezed her firm glutes, as she moaned out loud.

 

"I got a surprise for you, as soon as we get home, Babe", She said, as she winked at him, & they went on with their shift, When it was over, Danni left ahead of him, & got her surprise ready. He was in shock, & his mouth watered at the sight of Danni in her domintrax outfit. He needed a session, & he was glad that she picked up on it.


	2. Part Two: Chapter One:

"Nice to see you, _**Baby**_ , You like what you see ?", She purred seductively, as she stalks him, like he was prey. She pinched his cute ass, as she was letting her crop traveling down his front, & flicked the erection already in his pants, from earlier, He moaned out, as she tapped it again, & had an smirk on her face.

 

"Strip, or I'll do for you, You don't want that, Do you ?", as she leaned in, & teased him through his pants, kissing him dirty, which stirs more pleasure out of him. He got out of the offending clothes, & stood there naked, with his proud cock, & leaking precome. "God, You are so fucking gorgeous, **_Sailor_** ", She purred seductively, as she flicked his penis hard with the crop. The Blond was kissing him like no tomorrow, & handcuffed him to the bed, as soon as she had him down on it, as soon as he was settled, She spread his legs, & had them handcuffed to the end of the bed, & blindfolded too.

 

She was teasing every inch of skin, that she came across, Pleasure was overtaking him, as she was being very wicked, as she continued her sweet, & hot torture on his body. "God, Please don't stop, Please don't stop !", He was on the verge of begging, & she continued her work. The Blond Beauty decided to tie him up to the pole, & whip him good, & give him pleasure. Steve was hoping to have that strong connection, like usual.

 

"Fuck me, Fuck me harder !", Steve exclaimed, as he continued to get whipped, as Danni was enjoying dealing out the punishment for her lover. Then, She leaned in, & bit an delicious asscheek, & spanked it. She wanted him to feel such intense pleasure. The Bombshell lets him go, & Steve took advantage of it.

 

He shoves his hand down the front of her thong, & pulls his hand out, & tastes her sweet juices, & Danni never thought she saw anything hotter, & that turned her on, & she moaned out, "Steve", as she closed her eyes in ecstasy, as she was enjoying the touches, that he was bestowing on her. He ripped off her outfit, & he just proceeded to fuck her roughly, & passionately, like she deserves to be.

 

"That's my super seal, Mmmmm, **_Baby_** , Give it to me", The Beautiful Detective purred seductively, as they were meeting each other thrust for thrust, They were driving each other with need, & want. They were in their rhythm, & they were trying to outdo each other. Once, They were done, They laid side by side, as they were planning out their future. "I am glad that we are together, & I can't wait to see what is in store for us", Steve agreed, &"Me too, As long as we are together, We will be fine".

 

"You are the best thing that ever happened to me, Steve", Danni confessed easily, as she smiled at him, Steve smiled bigger, & said, "You are the best thing that ever happened to me too, Danni, I am glad that we are together too, & we are gonna be happy too, That I promise you". Danni knew that he was right, & she isn't gonna be worrying about a thing from that point on. They made out, til they fell asleep in each other's arms.

 

The Next Morning, Danni was making breakfast for them, & she was feeling so good about it all, Especially her relationship with Steve, The Beauty knew that Steve loves her so much, & she loves him too, & they are happy, & nothing is gonna change that, Everyone in their lives are showing their support, & love to them, while they are going through this together.

 

Steve saw Danni in the kitchen, doing her thing, **"She never looked beautiful than she does at that moment"** , He thought to himself, as he watched her. He was in love, & very happy that his life was going perfect. The Handsome Brunette went over to her, & wrapped his strong arms around her, She just smiled in response to it.

 

"Mmmm, Baby, I love it when you do that", as she relaxed into his embrace, as she continued to cook their breakfast, Steve went to make a pot of coffee, so they have it with their delicious breakfast, When it was done, She was setting up the table, As soon as she put the last food plate on the table, He grabbed her, & impales her on his delicious cock, while she has her food.

 

"Mmmm, I get to have my fun with you, **_Slut_** , while you eat", The **_Five-O Commander_** said seductively, showing that he is the boss that morning, & he is not gonna back down. He reaches inside of her robe, playing with her breasts, & nipples, while he is thrusting into her, She moaned out in pleasure, as this was happening to her, Steve grinned widely, like a cheshire cat, knowing he was the one doing this to her.

 

" ** _Whore_** , Clean this up", He commanded seductively, as she went to do what she was told, He got her over the table, & got his exposed cock into her, & thrusts into her, fucking her, while she cleans up, "I am gonna drive you crazy", He whispered into her ear, He pulls down the top of her robe, & exposes her tits, He had fun playing with them, while she is focusing on her task at hand.

 

The Former Seal has her where he wants her, as soon as he saw that she was becoming undone, He ripped the robe clean off of her body, leaving her beautiful, & compact body naked, & exposed to his hungry eyes, which is what she wanted. He got her on the table, on her back, Spread her legs out, holding them, as he proceeds to eat her pussy out. She found herself in pure ecstasy, & never wants to leave this state of mind ever again.

 

Danni never had been this up close, & intimate with a man before, This was special, cause Steve was taking good care of her, She moaned out in pleasure, as he did his humming thing, She orgasmed multiple times, He turned her around, & rimmed her. He made her beautiful, & sensitive hole, a lot more sensitive, which she likes.

 

Steve got her up, & thrusted his dick towards her, The Blond got the message, & got down on her knees, with one swift motion, she pulled his pants, & boxers, & usedher skills to clean him up, & with a teasing lick, & bite, She put him away, & patted his crotch. Steve thought two could play at this.

 

Steve kissed her, & attacked her neck, wanting to give her a hickey, & he was successful at Do it, He turned her around, smacking her on the ass, saying "See you at the office", He whistled, as he left to get ready. Danni smiled bigger, cause she knew that this always happens after great sex, Steve is happy, & she hopes to see more of him like this.


	3. Part Three: Chapter Two:

Steve was getting pissed off, Cause his islands are in danger, People are potentially gonna get hurt, plus his bad shoulder is acting up again, It was a bad day all around, one, he really wants to forget, & just move on. Plus, His team knows to stay away, when he is a prick, & in a bad mood. Lou got Steve one of his favorite pastries, & a hot steaming cup of coffee. Hopefully, It will do the trick, & improve his mood.

 

"Babe, What's going on ?", she asked, as she was concerned about his mood swings, & all of the pressure that he had been under, Steve was trying to please everyone, & now it backfired on him, & ruined his day completely. "It's just we are having a hell of a week, & the Governor is on my ass about the report, that needed to be done, She won't let up, Things are disorganized, & I am in a pissy mood, I don't mean to take it out on you guys", He sighed, as he said it. An idea had come to Danni, "Wait here, I have a surprise for you", she went to find the others, & explain the situation to them. Steve drank his coffee, as he waited for her, & worked on his paperwork.

 

Danni found their ohana taking a much needed break, She explains the situation, & they are ready to step up, so they can take some of the load off of Steve, Tani said, "I saw that Steve was looking at a brochure for an exotic resort, that he wanted to take you to, But, Can't cause of our caseload", Danni found that information useful. Adam said with a smirk, "I can handle the Governor, Besides Steve, She thinks that I am cute too, & checks out my ass, So I will take one for the team ", Lou said with a serious tone, "I can handle the bitch work, & everything at **_HQ_** , Jerry could back me up", Danni thanked him for that.

 

Tani said, "I got the kids, Danni, Please don't worry about that, We can lead in the field too", Junior concurred with what she said, & said, "You can count on us for that", The Former **_SWAT Commander_** said, "Starting now, Do you what needs to be done, Take your man home, We got you covered", She went to do that, She called the resort, & booked a **_Couple's Week_** there for her, & Steve, Then, She went to Steve, They talked, & left for the rest of the day.

 

As soon as they got home, Danni sent Steve off with a smile, & said, "Go on, Your sea creatures are waiting for you", He changed quickly into a pair of board shorts, She was admiring his perfect sculpted ass, as he was doing this, He kissed her, & went off with a towel. Danni smiled, & headed to the kitchen, so she can make lunch for them both.

 

Steve feels a lot better after his swim, & lunch was perfect, He felt better now having a full stomach. They were talking, & she got on him, & straddled him, grinding against him too, She whispered into his ear, "I got a surprise for you", & then nipped his ear, He groaned, as he felt the loss for a second, as she left to get ready to show his surprise to him.

 

She came out in a tiny purple bikini, where her tits could pop out at any second, Steve felt his cock stirred, as he caught sight of her, as she moved sensuously towards him. Danni worked on this plan, before they left the office.

 

"I called **_Ala Moana Resort_** , Tani saw that you were staring at the brochure, I saved some money from my moonlighting gigs, Let me do this for us, Me practically naked in this teeny weeny bikini, us hiking on the trails, & making love under the waterfall, Thefinale, Camping under the stars, What do you say to that ?", she asked with a smoldering _look._

 

Steve groaned at that, "It sounds perfect", Danni smiles, & said, as she rocked against his erection, "I knew that you would see things my way", Steve growled, & lifted her up over his shoulder, in a "Fireman's Carry", & slapped her on a plump asscheek, intending to fuck her brains out, til that evening.

 

A couple days later, Steve thanked his ohana for handling everything, while he, & Danni are on vacation, Adam said, "Just have fun, & relax", Lou said, "We got you, All of us know what to do, You trained us yourself, Nothing **_will go_** wrong", The Former **SWAT Commander** was full of confidence. Tani said, "We got everything organized, & everything for the kids too", Junior agreed, "Things will go smoothly", The Couple was grateful for that, & knew that they have nothing to worry about.

 

When they got to the resort, It was perfect, Everyone was enjoying themselves, & it was set in an romantic setting, Danni knew that she could get Steve to relax, & they can have fun. She also knew that they can have some quality time, & have some great sex in the process. She teased him, as he was checking them in, & as soon as he was done, He dragged her towards the elevators, & they went straight to their room.

 

They got into the room, & Danni stripped Steve out of his shirt, & ripping it in the process, kissing every inch of skin in the process, that was revealed to her. The **_Five-O Commander_** ripped her halter top off of her beautiful compact body, revealing her glorious B-Cup tits to him, & he pushed her on the bed, & they made out, & feasted on each other for awhile.


End file.
